Emily, I do nothing better than revenge
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Songfic. Better Than Revernge by Taylor Swift, again idea popped up to me, and I couldn't ignore it. Leah and Sam. It's Sam and Emily's wedding and there's no band,so Leah sings.And I think the song fits their love triangle thing perfectly, kind of,.Lang!


_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_  
_Ha, Time for a little revenge_

Leah P.O.V.

I had to watch my cousin get married and not only that, because if it were only that I might be skipping, jumping, screaming yippee for all I care but it's _who_ she's getting married to.  
_"Hey, we need someone to sing for our music, because the band couldn't make it. Whoever wants to can choose you own songs!"_Emily spoke over the mic. And nobody offered.  
_"Leah, you should, you can sing."_My mother whispered, and all the other shapeshifters over heard and being so subtle as they are, not, started jumping up and down shouting, Leah will, Leah will. So I was forced to sing, for my cousin's wedding, I was at against my will on both accounts, of being here and singing. I decided to have some _fun_, though.

_Verse:_  
_"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_  
_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_  
_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from"_

I saw Rosalie in the back smirking when the song began, yeah they invited the Cullens. Lucky, too, because Rose was quickly becoming a good friend of mine.

_[Chorus]_  
_"She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, _  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha"_

I smiled as I sung each word and Emily cringed visibly.

_[Verse]_  
_"She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_And, she thinks I'm psycho_  
_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_  
_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity"_

Sam frowns.

_[Chorus]_  
_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, _  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

Still everyone begins to dance and Rose joins me on stage, yeah, she can sing, she just doesn't chose to alot, kinda like me but I was forced.

_[Bridge]_  
_"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa"_

Some people have began to sing along.

_[Chorus]_  
_"She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, _  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge," _

We split the end.

_"And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,"_Me._  
_  
_"Cause I don't think you do, Oh"_Rose._  
_  
_"Do you still feel like you know what you're doing"_Me._  
_  
_"I don't think you do, I don't think you do"_Rose._  
_  
_"Let's hear the applause"_Me._  
_  
_"C'mon show me how much better you are"_Rose._  
_  
_"See you deserve some applause"_Me._  
_  
_"Cause you're so much better"_Rose._  
_  
_"She took him faster than you could say sabotage!"_We both finished the last line and laughed.

I looked over at Emily and Sam, the only two not dancing or singing. I smirked at the look on Emily's face. She knew.  
This was my revenge. I could stay strong, and still be going through heartbreak, while she may not have to deal with that or anything I have to deal with, like being a shapeshifter, she couldn't do it even if she had to.

**Thank you for reading(: Pleas review, again 7:00am tired still, not slept at all, dont complain, oh well who cares, go ahead complain, if you want. But yeah anyway, the poll, and Leah and Sam and Emily. **

**Thanx(:**

*** :Charlee: ***


End file.
